Genryusai
| weapons = Scimtars }} Genryūsai (元柳斎, Genryuusai) is an Assassin for hire who travels the Ninja Continent preforming contracts and killing targets who are often of high political importance. Background A Glorious Childhood Genryusai was born into the ruins of the Land of Lightning to a no-name prostitute Vagrant of Wind Country After killing his former owner and escaping from slavery Genryusai was met with the barren nigh-endless sand dunes of Wind Country The Affluent Dealings of a Temptress Due to his budding relationship with the Fire Daimyō's niece, Genryusai easily got on good terms with the Fire Daimyō and his most trusted guard detail, Life Without Purpose After leaving his lover and the capital of Fire Country on good terms, the financially sound Genryusai began to travel Appearance Personality Tools & Equipment *'Scimtars': *'Explosives': Abilities Chakra Prowess & Control Much like masterful chakra control, dominance over Yin chakra is also essential for Genjutsu practitioners who use their illusions to create "form out of nothingness". However, upper echelon shinobi engrossed in the art of Genjutsu note that their techniques do in fact cause real life harm and can kill in such a scenario should the technique be strong enough and the willpower of those caught to be weak. Genryusai demonstrates many of the skills the infamous Sharingan demonstrates: reversing Genjutsu, deciphering Genjutsu at an incredibly fast rate with great clarity, and hypnotic suggestion. Genryusai although admits that the latter only works on non-shinobi, regardless the other two stand merit to Genryusai's prominence as an A-rank shinobi. He is also capable of emulating certain techniques granted by the Sharingan to great effect and arguably, far superior than the Copy Wheel Eye. What allows him to preform such feats is his splendid Yin chakra - chakra of which allows his illusions to even become tangible and all the more dangerous. Genryusai's chakra is very active and destructive yet controlled like that of a tailed beast. He can actively exert his chakra into the physical realm, increasing his killing intent and asserting his dominance through his Yin chakra over the battlefield before any fight has even begun. It has even been noted by the Fire Daimyō's that his copious amounts of chakra restricted to exerting only the barest amount and is controlled in similar likeness to dam holding back a river. In such cases, Genryusai can even avoid detection by blending in with civilians due to this. However, unusually, Genryusai also has a abnormally large amount of chakra akin to high-level Chūnin or low-level Jōnin. Normally this would be detrimental for a practitioner like him however he has circumvented this through diligence and focus, key prerequisites for casting Genjutsu. Furthermore, his adept control over his spiritual chakra grants a defense mechanism for all his Genjutsu, increasing the potency of his techniques. In doing this, it takes great physical harm to break through one of his illusions and similarly, huge amounts of foreign chakra inserted into the victim. The assassin himself has overcome this multiple times and notes that breaking someone out of an illusion leaves their mind particularly vulnerable. Due to his exceptional chakra control he may choose to layer any Genjutsu he uses, making it more difficult to escape in its entirety and significantly easier for Genryusai to follow up with another technique. Additionally, his expertise allows him to use high-level skills like long-lasting physical genjutsu and imitate highly reputed Genjutsu like Bringer-of-Darkness, to much greater extent. Genjutsu Gentjutsu is an ingenious art that is unique to each individual. The only constant with Genjutsu is that the art itself is arguably the most deadly form of combat for ninja, and the most unpracticed. However, those who refer to themselves as masters in the art are often times incompetent and inexperienced. But, in this new world following the Fourth War, one that is free of dōjutsu and ninjutsu spammers, Genjutsu is once again taking hold of the minds of the many. Genryusai would be the prime example of such a thing. The mind is one of infinite complexities with twists and turns that would put labyrinths designed by hundreds of architects to shame; that is all the more true when said mind belongs to a complete assassin. This acclaimed assassin prefers to break his opponent in a most excruciating way. More often than not, his genjutsu will involve betrayal, deception, and distinct deprivation of the most basic of necessities such as the senses, love, or companionship. The ethereal intoxicating power of Genryusai's spiritual mind bombards that of his adversary until the tension becomes so great that the victims willpower crumbles, leaving a husk of a person behind. What would be most praise-worthy of his Genjutsu prowess would be the long-term effects of his illusions, capable of sowing and invoking emotions for years at a time. A process that has gifted him with a web of informants throughout Fire Country by altering their mind to his whim with deception and falsehoods. Additionally he proves to be a master of minor Genjutsu, many of which are overlooked by the masses. These minor jutsu include techniques that alter the foe(s) depth perception, or ones that alter his position relative to them by having him burst and fade away into nothingness only to be replaced by splatter of blood, akin to what a past used quite often in the form of crows. He can also use techniques similar, such as altering his voice or even clothing for long periods of time. Genjutsu like these are often overlooked and simple to overcome, yet when preformed in quick succession can be used to obscure more powerful techniques, and even greater deceptions. Living up to the reputation of an A-rank shinobi what has made him successful as an assassin is not just his exceptional skills and specialization, but also his level of delicacy. His spot on precision and timing in combat today has been born from multiple life-and-death situations that stressed his need for self-preservation. In combat, Genryusai often uses his Genjutsu in tandem with his Kenjutsu; breaking down his attackers and hordes of adversaries at a time with illusions cast by mediums such as eye-contact, noise, or mere utterances. He often plans multiple steps ahead, building offensive tactics and contingencies that ensure his victory in outstanding, exemplary fashion. To Genryusai execution is most important. If the target is aware that they are trapped in a genjutsu then they'll be more suited to escape, however, if they are unaware then it is impossible for them to escape. For that reason, he has become particularly secretive and shrewd regarding the methods in which he catches his opponents. He may catch you through one-handed genjutsu, eyesight, a reflection, even something as simple as the drumming of a rain or the caws of a bird. The Genjutsu specialist notes that the intensity of his illusions only become more potent and thorough with each battle and mind he faces, his own ability adapting with time, allowing his illusions he conjures distort that line between reality and imagination. Its almost as if he was shattering the limitations that previously kept Genjutsu a dying art and now producing the true, frightening depths that is Genjutsu. Because of his prodigal art in the area of illusions when meeting combating a fellow practitioner, Genryusai can engage in a battle of the mind against another him or her rather than playing cat-and-mouse by endlessly casting techniques that ultimately lead nowhere. In this engagement of the mind both the assassin and his enemy enter a realm dictated by the shared consciousness of both individuals, and once there a battle ensues of great significance, as the one who receives the most damage becomes an empty husk devoid of brain function in reality. Personal Genjutsu *'The Madness In Silence': Is a self-made genjutsu activated through sound, typically by dulling (or conversely intensifying) the sound of something nearby such as a rain, stream, thump of a tree, or animal sounds. The chakra emitted from Genryusai coincides with that of the sound and then proceeds invade the frontal lobe of the brain, the auditory receptors, and then proceeds to interrupt and intercept the thought process, slowing reaction time. In effecting the brains synapses the body effectively slows down, reducing motor function while also increasing the pain receptors in the brain by a marginal degree so as to cause much more pain with less effort on his part. This genjutsu has been altered to also effect the olfactory nerves in the body as a means of execution. The result makes the victim more susceptible to attack. Because this technique is activated through sound dōjutsu are incapable of seeing 'through' this. *'Cavern Of Corpses': In similar likeness to the Tree Binding Death technique of Konohagakure, Genryusai casts a double-fold Genjutsu; firstly of which he envisions the target immobilized, in this case a seemingly endless series of rotting skeletal arms which uproot themselves from the earth around the victim, having a vice-like leash and refusing to let go; secondly, the assassins chakra fabricates the territory, putting both individuals within a cave. The rising arms latch onto one or multiple enemies, paralyzing them until eventually reaching the throat, choking them until unconsciousness. *'Cavity In The Whole Of Creation': Is a powerful 'physical' Genjutsu used by Genryusai in difficult situations, the Master himself having only used this technique once before and that was to delay his pursuers and ensure he was not captured. Physical Genjutsu are difficult to create because the users mind must be incredible resilient and powerful, but are simple yet always overlooked. For example, a mere Henge could fall under the category of a physical Genjutsu or maybe, changing the numbers on a door to something different to all those who view it. That difficult part about physical jutsu is length of the transformation, solidity of the illusion, and the mind being able to endure such strain. Difficult as it may be, this physical illusion completely alters the environment around certain people. It requires an extensive amount of chakra to use effectively and could even fool three pursuing ANBU to believe that they had been caught in a freak snowstorm which preventing them from giving chase. Furthermore, the snowstorm lasted for several hours, furthering the capabilities of that of Physical Genjutsu. It can also be a highly effective scare tactic. Other examples of physical genjutsu would be a forest expanse incapable of being navigated through, and immovable boulder, and even more well-known Summonings such as Toads or Hawks. *'Derision Of An Army': Using his eyes as a medium of genjutsu, Genryusai implants and alters the targets perception. This causes those who make eye-contact to view hundreds of enemies standing before them, causing those caught to feel outnumbered and overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the threat they now face. Moreover, it subtly induces the body caught to pump out more adrenaline from the adrenal gland ensuring that the knowledge that they are outnumbered is ensured. The hallucinatory effect it causes does not need much concentration but is often employed as a means of diversion. He can layer this technique with another genjutsu to conceal the usage of a second genjutsu. Like the above technique, it can be a great scare tactic when used correctly. *'Conflict Drives The Mind': The execution of the technique requires him to be in close quarters and expel a controlled portion of his chakra into the opponents frontal lobe, or more specifically, the Gates that are in the head by forcibly opening one or both of them. The result uses the victims own chakra to further reinforce the Genjutsu, thus depleting their chakra the longer they are trapped rather than Genryusai's. The genjutsu stages an entire battle with the foe through manipulation of all five senses; even going as far as to give off the sensation of the coppery taste of blood, the heat generated from smoldering cauldrons of heat and magma, and numbing pain of frigid water that was never present to begin with. The entire purpose of this Genjutsu is to show that entire battles, even staging losing battles to draw a sense of overconfidence from the foe, can be devised by the Genjutsu Master. In one such case, he made two pursuing shinobi believe that he was a Jinchūriki with complete control over his Bijū and quite handily defeated the two myopic shinobi. They key to break through this technique would be to cease chakra flow for a period of time, any other method of escape is useless. *'Bringer-Of-Blissful-Ignorance': Genryusai uses the subconcious chakra exuded from the body, over the course of several minutes, to saturate the air with his own chakra. The air becomes noticeable denser and the killing intent increases double-fold, but this is merely a distraction. The real execution of the jutsu is a 30-handseal long process of forming and molding the chakra necessary to cast the genjutsu. As a genjutsu user, the longer a battle the more dangerous the fight becomes, especially to a genjutsu specialist such as he. By forgoing ninjutsu and using his speed to his advantage however, completing the handseals is less of a hindrance. The saturated chakra acts as a medium while also causing an imbalance in the opponent so that they aren't aware of the foreign chakra invading their chakra coils which instantly activates a powerful genjutsu. Once the technique catches it produces an illusion powerful enough to emulate the effects of the Bringer Of Darkess Technique but blocking not only sight, but also smell, taste, and dulls hearing tremendously. This particular genjutsu compliments his battle-style; domineering his foe(s), before killing them precisely and as cleanly as possible. *'A Madman's Crusade': A second self-made genjutsu that inserts foreign chakra through the usage of an opponents jutsu, often used during the process in which the opponent is casting their technique through the use of handseals; causing the victim to perceive it as if none of their jutsu, dōjutsu or kekkei genkei, are working properly. Once the genjutsu catches all those ensnared within the technique will see that none of their techniques are working correctly, if at all, however the environment will not change nor will their be any noticeable disturbances in their chakra coils, but instead in each individual tenketsu. Using this technique requires masterful chakra control; with the exclusive fact that only a Byakugan wielder should be able to notice the minute changes in chakra circulation. The jutsu is used when the mentality of an individual is not stable, and can be manipulated; in some cases, causing the target to slip into insanity and make rash decisions - choices that mean the difference between life and death. A single mistake is all that is needed. Maintaining this jutsu becomes progressively difficult the longer it is needed. This change in perception causes many to view Genryusai as cruel and regard him with a negative connotation for allowing his enemies to lose their sanity before killing them. This technique works best on shinobi who have large amounts of chakra at their disposal. This is one of his few techniques that work on dōjutsu users and cannot be broken by normal means. *'The Valiant': Is the title of a delayed effect Genjutsu that manipulates the targets sensitivity to the five senses. By definition a delayed genjutsu activates only after a certain period of time, giving the appearance that the caster didn't cast the genjutsu at the time that it appeared he did. He can use his prowess of the arts to dig deep into the sense of companionship, making it appear as if his target is instead being attacked by a close friend or relative. When employed the illusion is quite durable and can even withstand damage making it appear all the more real; moreover, all the way down to the voice and mannerisms can be emulated based on the manipulation of the targets mind. *'Slumbering Dragon': This Genjutsu is the extension of studies from the Kanashibari, a paralysis technique native to the now extinct Hebi Clan. Unlike its predecessor which is based upon the intensity and chakra capacity of the user, this technique combines the properties and effects of the latter but induces a drowsiness and eventually, makes the target collapse from either fighting off the genjutsu to the point of exhaustion, or causing them to fall prey to the technique and fall asleep. He's adapted this jutsu to be executed through the target(s) sense of smell and with some clever misdirection can easily blame the subsequent drowsiness on the environment, provoking the target to flee the area. *'Transcendental Euphoria': Is a technique inspired by that of the Yamanaka Hiden techniques, and formulated from knowledge attained through experiments on the mind of various Yamanaka. This techniques requisites are masterful chakra control, immense focus and concentration. This technique is also inspired by studies involving the Shadow Clone Jutsu, one that literally splits the consciousness of the user. With this information, Genryusai focuses on a susceptible target and floods their mind with his own chakra all at once; overwhelming any semblance of coherent thought but also alerting them to the genjutsu almost instantly. However over time the target begins to lose control of their mind until their emotions are literally split similar to dissociative identity disorder. Using this technique turns the mind of the victim into a prison itself, trapping off some of their basic reactions and more typical habits and replacing them with actions that the target wouldn't normally do. For example, Genryusai used this technique on his former slave owner to turn the tables, enslaving him instead, even controlling his personality for several weeks allowing his escape to freedom. Although this is not really a combat-orientated casting, Genryusai has used this before during one of his contracts to cause a daughter to take the life of her father before taking her own. This technique works especially well on targets who are emotional and/or possessing large chakra reserves. Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Genryusai proficiency lies solely with that of illusions, however he has also shown great talent with his Kenjutsu, utilizing dual scimtars in combat to cut down those in his way, slicing sinew and rending flesh with contempt. During his time in Wind Country he took up Kenjutsu in order to defend himself, however when he made his way into Fire Country, he truly took up and excelled in the art of swordsmanship. His tenure alongside the Twelve Guardian Ninja furthered his teachings and benefited him greatly in the long run; being taught how to be sinuous like water, agile and quick, but also how to move with great power and ferocity. Surprisingly given his physique, Genryusai seems to be unnaturally strong and is capable of, in a single swing, decapitating individuals. Admittedly, Genryusai can combat another in a kenjutsu battle but he chooses against it, instead using kenjutsu to compliment his Genjutsu repertoire. Unlike his Genjutsu however, when blood and flesh flies off from another human a cruel and inhuman sensation surges within, reminding him of the challenges he faced as a child. With these emotions in mind he enjoys dominating over those before him, using his scimtars in conjunction with his other abilities to appear truly hellish during combat. During close combat he utilizes his trademark dual scimtars, displaying great dexterity and coordination combined with footwork and combat intuition. When he first began in Kenjutsu his style was rugged and unrefined - easily exploitable. However with time and training his style has become quick, sinuous, and compact. Genryusai is never one to overreach, or stray from his practiced stance; remaining his posture and calm even against complete adversity. These qualities that show in his swordsmanship has given him infamy among the individuals who know of him. Intelligence Trivia *According to the author: **Genryusai's hobbies include reading and sleeping. His dislikes are fighting other genjutsu user and waiting in lines. **His favorite food is steak. Category:Assassin